Samurai and Ninja in Magic School
by madara45678uchiha
Summary: Naruto Info: Samurai berbakat yang menguasai berbagai jurus pedang terutama teknik pedang keluarga Sasaki, namun Naruto hidup di dunia normal tanpa tenaga dalam. Sasuke Info: Ninja superior yang menguasai hampir seluruh ninjutsu dan genjutsu, ia juga memiliki mata Rikudou di mata kirinya ahli pedang hanya punya tangan kanan. Apa jadinya jika mereka berada dalam dunia yang sama


**Samurai and Ninja in magic School**

 **Crossovers:NARUTO{Samurai and Ninja World},. High School DxD dan Beberapa Anime yang menggunakan Magic**

 **Charakter:[Naruto Uzumaki,.?],. [Sasuke Uchiha,.?]**

 **Naruto Info: Samurai berbakat yang menguasai berbagai jurus pedang terutama teknik pedang keluarga Sasaki, namun Naruto hidup di dunia normal tanpa tenaga dalam.**

 **Sasuke Info: Ninja superior yang menguasai hampir seluruh ninjutsu dan genjutsu, ia juga memiliki mata Rikudou di mata kirinya ahli pedang hanya punya tangan kanan.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action. Romance.**

 **Episode 1: Sekolah Sihir.**

 **Di suatu hari yang cerah di dunia samurai** ,

Hidup seorang samurai yang sangat berbakat, mampu menguasai banyak teknik bela diri hanya dengan sekali melihat, ia menguasai, ilmu tangan kosong, pedang tomba, panah dan senjata lainnya, ia memiliki rambut yang tidak biasa, karena ia adalah orang campuran, hubungan dari seorang Samurai jepang bernama Uzumaki Hiromasa dengan Pendekar pedang bangsa inggris yang bernama Rosa Pendragon, lahirlah Samurai berambut pirang dengan gaya jabrik seperti ayahnya, ia hidup dengan damai, mampu mengalahkan banyak pesaingnya, dan juga membunuh banyak ninja pengintai, ia sekarang telah menjabat sebagai Shougun, ia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, orang orang sering memanggilnya pedang kilat karena tebasannya yang sangat cepat dan juga kuat, hari ini ia berencana menemui tunangannya, seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuga, untuk mengikat hubungan politik dan juga diplomatik, Naruto diantar dengan menggunakan tandu Ke shougunan, dengan mengenakan pakaian samurai sederhana yang berupa pakaian kimono hitam atau pakaian tradisional jepang dengan warna hitam, begitu kontras ditubuhnya karena rambutnya yang berwarna pirang.

Dia tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu, baginya, ia hanya ingin bisa berkeluarga dan mendapatkan keturunan, meskipun hubungan politik juga penting namun yang utama adalah keturunan, yah karena hanya dia sekarang yang menanggung beban keluarga Uzumaki, tidak ada lagi selain dia, Keluarga Uzumaki tidak terkenal, karena mereka hanyalah bangsawan kecil, namun berkat Naruto yang menjadi seorang Samurai hebat, akhirnya klan Uzumaki mulai diangkat dan terkenal. Banyak orang yang ingin melakukan kerja sama dengan klannya, hubungan dagang dan lainnya dilakukan, Naruto yang memimpin daerah Uzumaki membuat desa itu sukses, sakin suksesnya Naruto tidak butuh apa yang namanya istri dari keluarga kolong merat, karena ia sudah kaya, makanya ia mengambil istri dari keluarga Hyuga yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan kecil.

Namun di upacara pernikahan yang dilakukan terjadi kecelakaan, keluarga Uzumaki dan Hyuga di bombardir dengan tembakan meriam dari jarak jauh dan diserbu dari segala arah, melihat hal itu Naruto tidak terima dan maju menyerang semua penyerbu hasilnya semua penyerbu terbantai, ia sama sekali tidak terluka, namun suara tembakan meriam kembali terdengar, Naruto yang melihat peluru meriam mengarah ke istrinya dengan cepat bergerak menyelamatkan sang istri, namun bukannya selamat mereka berdua harus rela terkena peluru itu secara bersama atau mati bersama dengan anggota keluarga yang hadir {Duaarrrr!} ledakan peluru meriam yang membuat tewas semuanya.

 **Di suatu hari yang cerah di dunia Shinobi atau ninja, lebih tepatnya Konohagakure.**

Terlihat seorang Shinobi bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang ninja yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, mata beda sebelah, hanya punya satu tangan, berambut hitam dengan poni menutup mata kirinya, sedang menghadap, pemimpinnya pria berambut pirang berbaju orange dengan jubah putih.

Sasuke akhirnya berjalan melewati desa Konoha desa para Shinobi, dengan hati tenang, bertemu dengan istri dan anaknya dirumah lalu kembali berkelana ke segala daerah dan hanya itu kegiatannya, aneh memang, tapi harus diakui kalau Sasuke adalah ninja paling tampan dan juga sangat kuat, walau hanya dengan satu tangan ia tidak bisa di remehkan, ia pernah sekali hampir menghancurkan dunia kalau saja, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya tidak menghalanginya, namun dalam perjalanan kali ini Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan karena secara tiba tiba lubang hitam muncul di hadapannya dan meraiknya dengan kuat ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk kabur, entah apa alasannya ia tidak tau dan akhirnya ia terlempar dan hilang di telan lubang hitam.

 **Di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui.**

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya ia kaget melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, berambut kuning jabrik hanya saja agak panjang dari sebelumnya dan bermata biru kulit berwarna tan, namun ada yang aneh, ia mengenakan pakaian kimono hitam dan dipinggangnya terdapat katana.

Sedangkan Naruto dari dunia Samurai, juga menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan Inten's karena ia seperti mengenal orang yang yang ada dihadapannya dengan samar samar, yang membedakan adalah warna matanya saja, oh iya di dunia Naruto dari Samurai itu, Sasuke juga ada namun sebagai ninja, mereka berdua pernah bertarung, Naruto hampir mati karena terkena racun sedangkan Sasuke tangan kirinya hilang karena dipotong oleh Naruto dengan katananya.

Lama mereka berdua berpandangan, akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Naruto berkenalan duluan.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku seorang pengembara, siapa namaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Sasuke, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan mereka bersalaman.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan sahabatku, ciri ciri dan nama, namun yang membedakan adalah rambutmu sedkit lebih panjang" tutur Sasuke.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan musuhku, dia seorang ninja, yang pernah menyerang kediamanku, dan aku berhasil memotong lengannya dengan Katanaku" jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke ia ingin melihat ekspresinya.

"So kah, hm, kelihatannya kita berada di dunia yang berbeda dari dunia kita berdua, lihatlah, apa kau pernah melihat bangunan bangunan seperti ini di tempatmu, aku belum" ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mencari informasi sebentar" gumam Naruto.

"Hoy Naruto berapa umurmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"16 tahun" jawab Naruto "Kalau kau?"

"17" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum, Naruto menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum, akhirnya mereka berdua menelusuri kota dan menemukan sekolah, yang bertuliskan Miletery School, karena penasaran Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke sana.

Karena usia mereka berdua masih muda, Naruto dan Sasuke disangka ingin mendaftar di sekolah itu, namun baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya karena bagi mereka ini adalah hal bagus untuk mencari informasi penting mengenai tempat mereka.

Semua calon murid berbaris, untuk melakukan uji Mana, mereka semua terlihat ada yang berdoa ada yang gugup mereka seperti takut akan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kalian takutkan ini cuma pemeriksaan?" tanya Naruto pada mereka, lalu diiringi oleh anggukan dari Sasuke, tanda ia membenarkan kata kata Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tau, kalau Mana kita kurang maka kita akan masuk kelas E?" tanya mereka dengan nada bergetar penuh harap kalau tidak masuk kelas E.

"Kenapa kalau kita masuk kelas E?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis mata terangkat.

"Kita akan di Diskriminasi, bahkan para guru juga tidak ada yang mau mengajar kelas E, bisa dikatakan kelas E adalah kelasnya para pecundang" jawab mereka, nama mereka terus dipanggil satu per satu.

"Oh" gumam Naruto, baginya tidak masalah jika harus masuk kelas E dan mendapatkan diskriminasi, yang penting ia memiliki semangat pantang menyerah yang tinggi, lagi pula dulu dia juga bangsawan rendah yang berubah menjadi bangsawan kelas atas.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memikirkan nasibnya di diskriminasi akan bagaimana.

"Kau khawatir Sasuke-san?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah soalnya aku belum pernah di Diskriminasi, kalau sahabatku mungkin ia bisa menerimanya, tapi kalau sampai aku, aku takut aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan malah membuat onar" jawab Sasuke.

"Heh, aku ada disampingmu tenang saja" ucap Naruto lalu dengan tenang ia menatap kedepan, dalam pikirannya ia masih memikirkan kondisi istrinya Hinata.

"Hoooh, oke" ucap Sasuke, lalu akhirnya giliran mereka berdua pun tiba, saat mereka berdua diperiksa, hasilnya dalah Nol, mereka berdua tidak punya Mana, iya jelaslah, Naruto berasa dari dunia normal pada zaman ke shougonan Samurai yang artinya enggak ada energy apapun dalam tubuhnya, sedangkan Sasuke berasal dari dunia Shinobi yang di ciptakan Rikudou Sennin, meski punya energy tapi bukan Mana melainkan Chakra.

"Sasuke, ternyata kita berdua berada di kelas E" gumam Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, ia tidak mau membahas kesialannya lebih dalam.

"Hn? Ah kau seperti orang yang jarang bicara saja" gumam Naruto.

 **Di dalam kelas kemudian.**

Banyak siswa siswi berwajah murung ada disana, namun ada satu orang yang memasang wajah santai, ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan mata abu abu, Naruto dan Sasuke mendekati orang itu.

"Yo, siapa namamu? Kelihatannya kau santai sekali" tanya dan sapa Naruto

Orang berambut merah itu sedikit membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu kembali menutupnya sebenatar dan membukanya lagi.

"Namaku Shirou, Emiya Shirou, kalian berdua?" tanya pemuda itu dengan semangat.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dan dia teman baruku Sasuke" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan temannya.

"Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke" tambah Sasuke pada perkenalan Naruto.

"Kalian juga kelas E?" tanya Shirou.

"Em begitulah"

"Hm kau pasti keluarga yang terbuang" ucap Shirou sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyentuh bahu Sasuke memperingatinya untuk tenang.

"Klanmu Uchiha kan?" tanya Shirou lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Semua orang tau bangsawan dari klan Uchiha pasti akan mendapatkan kelas A yang merupakan klas tinggi dari D, lalu kenapa kau masuk E sementara leluhurmu selalu berada di atas, bahkan aku melihat seorang wanita yang dari klan Uchiha masuk kelas A, jadi kesimpulannya adalah kau Uchiha yang terbuang karena dianggap aib jika dibiarkan berada di kediaman Uchiha" jawab Shirou.

Sasuke ingin marah namun Naruto menahannya dan mengatakan kalau logika Shirou ada benarnya, dan juga dunia ini bukan dunia mereka meski ada beberapa orang ada yang mirip dengan orang orang di dunia mereka bukan berarti ini sama, Naruto melihat seorang pemuda berambut mangkok dengan baju hijau ketat, ia pernah melihat pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu adalah salah satu panglimanya namanya Rock Lee tapi kalau disini adalah teman kelas, dan ada juga sebagian yang tidak mereka kenal ada disini.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku adalah anak terbuang dari klanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, aku hanya memperingatkan, Sasuke bukannya aku meremehkanmu atau apa, aku harap kau tidak bertemu bangsawan Uchiha, karena jika kau sampai melihat mereka, yang ada kau akan dihajar, karena di anggap sampah Uchiha" ucap Shirou.

"Baik aku mengerti" sabung Sasuke lalu duduk disamping Naruto.

Lama mereka menanti namun tidak ada satu gurupun yang datang ke kelas mereka, sedangkan Naruto ia mencabut katana keluarganya yang ada dipinggangnya, Sasuke yang melihat katana Naruto tidak tau harus tertawa atau bertanya, karena katana yang ada ditangan Naruto memiliki sisi tajam yang terbalik, tidak seperti katana lain yang tajamnya di mata pedang, namun pedang Naruto memiliki tajam di punggung pedangnya.

"Ini adalah pedang leluhurku, Sakabatou, pedang ini tidak diperuntukan untuk membunuh tapi untuk melukai dan mematahkan tulang musuh" ucap Naruto seolah tahu isi pikiran Sasuke, yang ingin mempertanyakan pedangnya.

"Hooh, pedang yang unik" ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu punya mu pedang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah Kusanagi no Tsurugi, pedang tertajam yang ada di tempatku" ucap Sasuke.

"Kusanagi?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Itu pedang dari dewa Sosanoo bukan" ucap Naruto, "Tak aku sangka kau mendapatkan pedang tempaan dewa" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Eh bukan begitu, pedang ini aku dapat dari guruku Orochimaru" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, gurumu yah, kalau ada kesempatan bisa kita Sparring adu pedang" tantang Naruto.

"Heh, baiklah itu bisa di atur" jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Tak lama setelah mereka ngobrol datang seorang lelaki dengan tampang malas, dan juga agak gimana, umurnya juga kalau dilihat seperti orang yang usia dua puluh tahunan menjomblo, dengan rambut depan pirang belakang hitam mengenakan setelan jas Toxido, bertadasi hitam masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Oke, mulai sekarang aku Azazel akan menjadi guru pembimbing kelas E, aku tidak tau harus merasa terhormat atau malah sedih karena muridku jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan kelas lainnya" ucap pria tersebut, memperkenalkan diri sebagai guru kelas mereka dengan nama Azazel.

'Kami memang menang di jumblah tapi kami kalah dalam talenta' ucap batin para murid minus Naruto dan Sasuke, karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat kuat di dunia mereka, sedangkan Emiya terlihat santai entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, Emiya Shirou seperti orang yang hidupnya tidak pernah terbebani.

Azazel menatap ke arah murid muridnya di kelas E ini, yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya "Aku akan berusaha untuk mengajar kalian semua dan aku harap kalian semua bisa berusaha menjadi yang terbaik"

'Apa nya yang menjadi terbaik, dengan masuk kelas ini sudah cukup menjadikan kami sampah sekolah' batin para murid murung, yah kecuali tiga lelaki yang kita tau tadi, Azazel menatap nanar Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Shirou yang terlihat bagitu menikmati hari mereka seperti tanpa beban.

"Hoy kenapa kalian murung, santai saja, lihat mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang murung bukan, jangan patah semangat hanya karena kalian masuk kelas terendah, dengan latihan dan usaha keras, aku jamin kalian akan menjadi orang kuat" ucap Azazel menghibur para muridnya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Shirou tersenyum mendengar ucapan Azazel pada saat itu, para murid yang lain menatap ke arah Azazel.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita adakan sesi perkenalan dulu biar semuanya tidak canggung" ucap Azazel mencoba membuang perasaan tegang yang di alami para murid didiknya. "Mulai dari kau gadis manis" sapa Azazel sambil menunjuk perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan dada wow.

"Namaku Reynare, aku tidak punya klan, aku datang kemari untuk menjadi seorang penyihir hebat" ucap Reynare.

"Bagus, kalau begitu giliranmu" ucapnya sekarang ia menunjuk pria berambut merah yang ada disamping Naruto.

"Namaku, Shirou, dari keluarga Emiya, aku bukanlah bangsawan, aku datang kemari atas keinginan ayahku Kiritsugu untuk menjadi penyihir tipe petarung hebat dan mengangkat nama keluargaku menjadi seorang bangsawan" jawab Emiya Shirou.

 **Skipe Time.**

Setelah sekian banyak orang orang memperkenalkan dirinya, sekarang tibalah giliran Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hoy bocah pirang giliranmu" ucapnya menunjuk Naruto, Naruto pun maju dengan berjalan kaki lalu menatap semua murid dan dengan santai memperkenalkan namanya.

"Kalian semua pergkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, gojaruyo, aku berasal dari keluarga Samurai gojaru, aku datang kemari untuk menjadi petarung pedang yang hebat Gojaruyo" ucap Naruto sedikit diberi bumbu bumbu kebohongan.

"Hoooh, kau tidak tertarik jadi penyihir seperti yang lain?" tanya Azazel.

"Di kampung halamanku, orang yang mempelajari Sihir di anggap sesat karena bersekutu dengan iblis" jawab Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh, sedangkan orang orang jadi cengo mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu poni san" panggil Azazel pada Sasuke, taukan gaya rambutnya yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lalu pergi menemui Azazel dan berbalik menatap seluruh murid yang ada.

"Namaku Sasuke, dari keluarga Uchiha, aku kemari ingin menjadi dewa" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah santai, namun jawaban santai itu langsung membuat Azazel dan seluruh murid di kelas itu kecuali Naruto yang sedang jaga Image jawdrop, atau menganga sampai menyentuh lantai.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
